Les déboires amoureux de Kiba Inuzuka
by Bakasims
Summary: Je comprends pas un truc : dans les fics, souvent, le gars hétéro vire gay à cause d'un mec même s'il était avec une fille avant... pourquoi ça fait jamais le contraire ? Le gars gay qui vire hétéro à cause d'une fille ? Kiba/Neji;Kiba/Hinata.
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Démenti : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (encore oublié le nom du gars désolé -_-)

**Paires : **Kiba/Neji ; Kiba/Hinata + une petite surprise à la fin ^^

**Genre :** Romance. (C'était censé être drôle aussi mais je ne pense pas que ce le soit finalement =/)

**Rating :** K+

**Remarque :** Mini-fic déstiné en particulier à From Evil pour leurs précieux conseil ! Encore merci ^^

**Note : **Il y aura 5 chapitres, tous déjà écrit mais je les corrigent petit à petit et n'étant pas très forte en orthographe, je m'excuse pour les éventuelle fautes susceptible de passer outre ma vigilance.

**Note 2 : Voilà le défi que je me suis lançée, bon c'est pas vraiment un défi, juste un truc surement en l'air que C****razy Mood (j'ai mis des majuscules, j'éspère que tu n'es plus offensée xD) a sortit mais qui a fait son petit bonhomme de chemin :**

_Je comprends pas un truc : dans les fics, souvent, le gars hétéro __vire gay à cause d'un mec même s'il était avec une fille avant... pourquoi __ça fait jamais le contraire ? _

_Le gars gay qui vire hétéro à cause d'une f__ille ? _

_Mais que le copain du gay est pas d'accord et se bat avec la gonzesse __! _

_Et après y a un combat de chiennes enragées entre les deux, crêpage de__chignons et cassage de dents et l'autre en conclu qu'il aime aucun des deux et __se fait moine... u.u_

(J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas du copier coller xD)

**Les déboires amoureux de Kiba Inuzuka**

**_Chapitre 1 : Prologue_**

Je ne me suis jamais réellement posé de questions sur mon orientation sexuelle. A vraie dire je crois que j'ai toujours été amoureux de Neji. C'est mon premier amour et je suis plus qu'heureux de voir qu'après toutes ses années lui et moi on est toujours ensemble.

Neji je le connais depuis que j'ai l'âge de marcher. Encore maintenant je crois que l'on serait resté meilleurs amis s'il n'avait pas fait le premier pas lorsqu'on avait treize ans.

J'ai beau être le plus...extraverti au sein de notre groupe d'amis, je suis sans doute le plus timide question sentiment.

Mais il y a une chose dont j'avais toujours été fier dans notre couple : je n'avais jamais eu l'envie de voir ailleurs que Neji, de connaître autre chose.

Jusqu'à son arrivée.

Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux pâle ne croisent les miens et que tout mon univers s'écroule pour ne tourner plus qu'autour de son existence.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Voilà c'est court mais il faut savoir que la fiction entière ne fait que 12 pages donc bon. _

_La suite arrivera demain ou ce soir si j'ai le temps de la corrigée._

_Bakasims_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

J'ouvris lentement les yeux n'arrivant pas me rendormir. La place a côté de moi était froide et je soupirai en me mettant en position assise. Lentement je me relevai, m'emmitouflant avec le drap blanc du lit et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain d'un pas lourd. Je grimaçai en sentant le carrelage froid de la salle de bain sous mes pieds mais continuai mon chemin jusqu'au lavabo. Le visage que me renvoya le miroir me fit soupirer. J'avais un énorme coquard autour de mon œil gauche et on voyait encore la marque rouge d'une main sur mon cou.

Je vous rassure tout de suite l'auteur de mon état n'est pas mon petit ami. Jamais au grand jamais Neji n'oserait poser la main sur moi, quand bien même je peut lui paraitre agaçant.

J'étais tout simplement devenu la cible préféré des grosses brutes de mon lycée et ce depuis que j'avais fait officiellement mon coming-out il y a un mois. J'avais longtemps hésité a sortir du placard mais Neji et moi c'était du sérieux, nous nous étions mis ensemble il y a cinq ans et le fait de devoir se cacher sans arrêt des autres commençai a me peser. Neji avait été contre au début, sa famille n'était même pas au courant et me prenait encore pour le simple meilleur ami de leurs fils unique, mais il avait finit par capituler sous mon insistance.

Et si il y a encore un mois j'en avais été plus qu'heureux (c'était comme une sorte de preuve d'amour après tout) ces temps-ci je le regrettait trop souvent.

Mes plus proches amis avaient plus ou moins bien accepté notre relation bien que je notais parfois des grimaces ici et là lorsque Neji se montrait trop tendre ou lorsque l'on s'en embrassaient. Mais ça c'était plutôt bien passer au final.

Après il y avait eu le reste du lycée et là sa se compliquait.

Désormais dans les couloirs je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans entendre des chuchotements, des ricanements ou des insultes. Quelques-uns osait parfois me bousculer mais j'étais loin d'être une fille et je savais me défendre. Je n'avais pas été le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby pour rien. Oui avait été, au passé. J'avais été remercié par mon équipe en douce. Une tapette dans l'équipe de rugby ? C'était la risée assuré et j'avais du partir sous la pression. Mais Neji était là, comme toujours, et ça me permettais d'avancer, de ne pas sombrer dans la dépression.

Cependant il y a une semaine les brutes du lycée m'avait coincé à l'abri des regards et depuis je n'était plus jamais tranquille une fois seul. J'avais beau avoir fait du rugby, à un contre cinq je ne faisais pas le poids. C'était humiliant de voir qu'en fin de compte moi qui me vantait d'avoir une musculature de rêve, je n'étais qu'un gars faible qui ne pouvais pas se défendre quand il se faisait agresser et j'avais garder tout ça, toutes les humiliations que je subissais pour moi.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que Neji me découvre gisant dans une ruelle près du lycée hier soir et qu'il ne m'emmène chez lui. On s'était d'ailleurs disputer assez violemment, il me reprochait de ne lui avoir rien dit alors que moi je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour quelqu'un de faible ayant besoin de protection (question de fierté masculine). J'avais tout de même finit par abandonner la partie et m'excuser. Sa s'était terminé avec une folle nuit d'amour.

Pourtant j'avais de la rancœur envers Neji. Parce-que contrairement a moi Kiba inuzuka simple fils d'une employée de bureau et d'un maitre-chien, Neji était l'héritier d'une grande entreprise (donc d'une grosse fortune) et personne n'osait s'en prendre à lui, ni même parler derrière son dos.

C'était moi, celui qui avait voulu assumer qui se prenait des remarques homophobes toutes les heures, moi et seulement moi. Mais bon je m'étais fait une raison et puis j'exagérais un peu. Tout n'était pas rose pour Neji non plus. Son père n'acceptait absolument pas le fait que mon amoureux soit gay et nous mettaient des battons dans les roues, sans compter la pression qu'il subissait de par son statut d'héritier ayant pour devoir de perpétuer la lignée. Vous y croyez vous ? Qu'au vingt-et-unième siècle, certaine familles pensent encore de cette façon ?

Toujours est-il que si Neji devait se battre contre son père seulement, moi c'était contre le monde entier.

Je soupirais et me passais un peu d'eau sur le visage, histoire de définitivement me réveiller. Il n'est pas dit que Kiba Inuzuka se laisserait abattre ! Il fallait que je continue de sourire et surtout il ne fallait pas que je perde ma bonne humeur. J'étais gay et alors ? Neji et moi ça durait depuis tellement longtemps qu'on ne pouvait que surmonter cette épreuve ensemble. Peu de personne pouvait se vanter de vivre un amour si fort et si intense avec leur premier amour. Celui avec qui on avait eu toutes ses premières fois. Neji et moi c'était du solide et surtout j'aimais à penser qu'on s'aimaient encore comme aux premiers jours. Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Notre couple étais encore tout jeune aux yeux du monde mais les gens finiraient par s'y habituer et tout irait mieux.

« Oui tout ira mieux » Murmurais-je avec un sourire hésitant, les yeux déterminer.

« Qu'est-ce qui ira mieux ? »

Je sursautais et me tournais vers la porte ou venait d'apparaitre Neji. Je lui fis un sourire et me blottis contre son torse, il referma ses bras autour de mes épaules et je soupirais de bonheur en sentant son shampoing parfumé à la menthe fraiche. L'héritier Hyuga m'écarta un instant et posa doucement sa main sur mon œil en grimaçant.

J'enlevais sa main et l'embrassait chastement sur les lèvres avant de me reculer et de le pousser légèrement pour pouvoir sortir de la salle de bain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne sens presque plus rien, je passerais de la crème après avoir pris ma douche. »

Neji hocha la tête et me rejoignit dans la chambre, je remarquais alors le plateau sur le lit et un grand sourire orna mon visage. Je m'installai et croquais dans une brioche avec ravissement.

« T'es parents ont appeler tout à l'heure, ils s'inquiétaient. »

Je regardais l'heure - Neuf heures - et haussais les épaules. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne m'occupais plus de l'avis de mes parents. Eux et moi, enfin plutôt mon père et moi n'avions plus que des relations cordiales enrobé d'indifférence.

« Ils aimeraient qu'à l'avenir tu les préviennes si tu dors chez moi » Dit Neji en regardant par la fenêtre je ne sais quoi.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps d'y penser avec ce qui c'est passé hier...tu m'a carrément kidnapper » gloussais-je.

« Je sais et en parlant de ce qui c'est passé hier, je »

« Ton père n'as rien dit ? » Le coupais-je, ne voulant pas revenir sur ce qui m'était arrivé.

« Quoi ? »

« A propos du fait que j'ai dormis ici. » Précisais-je, après une gorgée de jus d'orange.

« Non il n'as rien dit »

« Je suppose qu'il commence a se faire à l'idée. »

« Surement »

Il y eut un silence et je terminais de manger en jetant des coups d'œils curieux à Neji. Il semblait pensif et contrarier. Je me levais et l'enlaçais doucement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?...si c'est a propos d'hier, j'aimerai qu'on n'en parle »

« Non c'est pas ça » me coupa-t-il. « J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais plus en parler, de toutes façon je crois qu'on a tout dit hier. »

Il soupira.

« Ma cousine est arrivée très tôt ce matin. »

« Ah. »

Ce n'était pas très éloquent mais je ne connaissais pas grand chose de sa famille.

Il se retourna dans mes bras, un bref sourire aux lèvres et m'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il en reculant.

J'écarquillais les yeux, les joues rouges. Neji n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de sentimental a mon grand malheur et la seule fois ou il m'avait soufflé ces mots c'était il y a cinq quand il m'avait demander de sortir avec lui.

« Wouaw» murmurais-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Neji pouffa devant mon air choquer et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Je dois rejoindre mon père pour m'occuper des affaires de l'entreprise » soupira-t-il. « Je serais surement absent toute la journée...tu peux rester au manoir et si t'a besoin de quelque-chose demande a un domestique, okey ? »

« Euh...okey... »

« A ce soir ? »

Ou comment demander implicitement à ce que je reste encore dormir cette nuit. Du Neji tout craché.

« Oui a ce soir » Souris-je, bêtement heureux.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, puis sortit de la chambre, me laissant euphorique.

Reboosté à bloc, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche revigorante puis m'habillais a là hâte. Je sortis enfin de la chambre et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée ou je pris soin de mettre gants, bonnet et écharpe. Une fois prêt, je me marchais lentement le long d'un chemin de terre qui menait au jardin des Hyuga, m'amusant bêtement a faire de la buée avec ma bouche.

Aujourd'hui j'étais prêt pour faire une longue sortie avec Akamaru.

Akamaru c'était mon chien, je l'avais eu à l'âge de cinq ans et on avait grandis ensemble. C'était ma deuxième moitié et la seule chose qui me reliait à mon père : L'amour des canidés. J'adorais les chiens ! J'avais un bon feeling avec eux et après mon bac j'avais l'intention de faire des études qui me permettrai de faire un métier lié a ses adorables boules de poils. Neji, lui, en avait horreur à mon grand désespoir mais il avait quand même finit par s'habituer a la présence d'Akamaru, et bien que mon compagnon canin n'est pas le droit de fouler le sol du manoir, il possédait une niche tout confort dans le jardin. Bien plus agréable que celle que je lui avait fabriquer a la maison. Du coup, il était au manoir bien plus souvent que chez moi.

J'arrivai enfin en vue de sa niche quand je m'arrêtais brusquement, surpris. Akamaru était en train de jouer gaiement avec une autres personne que moi.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher je fus instantanément jaloux et accélérait le pas. Akamaru finit par m'apercevoir et trottina vers moi, je le rattrapait maladroitement au vu de sa carrure imposante et m'accroupis, lui flattant la tête un sourire heureux aux lèvres alors qu'il aboyait, l'air aussi joyeux.

La personne qui jouait avec Akamaru s'approcha et je relevait la tête, me figeant quand je rencontrai son visage.

C'était une jeune fille qui devait avoir mon âge. Elle avait une peau pâle semblant douce au toucher, un visage angélique, deux yeux bleus très clairs et envoutant, des joues rondes rougies par le froid et des lèvres d'un rose tentateur. Ses cheveux était noirs et très long lui arrivant jusqu'au hanche. Elle était magnifique.

Je fus comme foudroyé par sa beauté et la fixai sans bougé, bouche-bée.

« C'est ton chien ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en penchant la tête sur le côté, sa frange cachant un peu plus ses yeux clairs.

Rougissant sans en connaître la raison, je me relevai maladroitement et hochai frénétiquement la tête. Elle éclatât de rire, surement amusé par mon comportement assez incohérent et saccadé et je me surpris a vouloir entendre ce son cristallin beaucoup plus souvent. Toute ma vie.

« Je m'appelle Hinata » Dit-elle en tendant timidement sa main ganté.

Je la lui serait précautionneusement, presque avec dévotion, de peur de lui faire mal et réprimait un frisson en sentant la chaleur de sa main se diffuser doucement.

« Kiba. » Marmonnais-je

Elle me fit un sourire timide et sursauta quand Akamaru se manifesta, voulant que l'on s'occupe de lui.

« Il s'appelle akamaru » dis-je en posant la main sur la tête de celui-ci.

« C'est un très beau chien. » dit-elle doucement. « Il a l'air en pleine forme. »

« Tu aime les chiens ? » Demandais-je en balbutiant.

« J'aime beaucoup les animaux » sourit-elle « Mais je n'en es jamais eu » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Akamaru aboyer contre je ne sais quoi dans l'herbe.

« Oh...Tu veux venir le promener avec moi ? » me surpris-je a demander.

Elle me regarda étonnée, puis acquiesça, me lançant un sourire qui me fit à la fois fondre et rougir.

Pour cacher mon trouble, je m'accroupis et attachait la laisse. Je me relevais puis regardait Hinata qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, subjugué par sa personne.

« Je te suis » dit-elle amusée et je sursautais, sortant de ma contemplation brusquement.

On se mit en marche en silence.

Hinata me rappelait quelqu'un mais je n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin je n'arrivais surtout pas a me concentrer. Elle me troublait et mon cœur battais beaucoup trop rapidement à ses côtés. C'était la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrivait en présence d'une fille. La seule fois ou je m'étais sentit comme ça c'était en présence de Neji, a nos début en tant que couple.

Mais Hinata n'était pas une fille comme les autres...elle était magnifique...c'était une sorte d'apparition divine...une déesse...ou un ange. Je secouais la tête et essayait d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait.

Elle parlait de tout ce qui nous entouraient depuis que l'on étaient rentrés dans les bois. Elle avait l'air de s'y connaître côté nature et j'ajoutais : intelligente, a la liste de ses qualités que je formais petit à petit dans ma tête.

Était-ce cela que l'on appelait coup de foudre ?

La ballade se finit bien trop rapidement a mon goût et c'est a regret que nous arrivâmes devant le manoir. Un domestique semblait nous attendre, affolé.

« Mademoiselle Hyuga » Dit-il soulagé et j'écarquillais les yeux « Ne disparaissez plus comme çela je vous prie »La sermonna-t-il doucement

« Hyuga ! » m'exclamais-je

« Oui monsieur Inzuka, c'est mademoiselle Hinata Hyuga, la cousine du jeune maitre. »

Les yeux écarquillé, je venais enfin de comprendre pourquoi son visage me disait quelque chose.

Hinata eut un petit sourire gêné sans doute de ne pas me l'avoir dit clairement.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi ton visage me disais quelque chose ! »

« Par contre » dit-elle timidement « Moi je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es. »

« Kiba Inuzuka, le meilleur ami de ton cousin. » Dis-je un peu gêné de lui mentir.

Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit que son cousin était mon amant ?

Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

**_A suivre..._**

* * *

_Salut ! Alors voilà finalement le premier chapitre dès ce soir._

_Bon je préviens c'est une fiction courte, légère et sans prise de tête._

_**Silver : Milles excuses, j'avais corrigée à la vas-vite et je dois avouée que d'aussi grosses fautes dans une même phrase, fallait le faire. En tout cas merci ^^, j'ai corrigée ! Pour ce chapitre j'ai pris mon temps pour le corrigé cette fois et j'éspère que ce ne sera pas aussi catastrophique sinon n'hésite pas à me le faire remarquer. Cela étant dit, merci de ton intérêt pour cette mini-fiction =D et j'éspère que ce chapitre ne te laissera pas indifférent non plus.**_

_**Craz' ou From Evil : Je répond ici tant que j'y suis xD. Bon si tu fais un tour au prologue tu verras que j'ai mis une Majuscule comme il se doit xD, fin bref je pense que j'ai vraiment un problème niveau orthographe parce-que je n'ai pas trouvée de fautes dans le texte copier-coller xd, si tu pouvais éclairée ma pauvre âme quand aux dites fautes, je te serais donc reconnaissante ^^. Je ne l'avais pas préciser(chose maintenant faite dans l'intro) mais Kiba au vu du résumé ne terminera surement pas la fiction avec la personne avec qui il était au début (Hum...tu me suis ? ). Et tu comprendras que les reviews surtout les tiennes qui sont très longues donnent beaucoups d'idées et d'indices sur tes persos préférés (quoique je ne sais pas si tu aime bien Kiba ou pas O.O). Bon voilà j'ai finis mon long discours ^^**_

_A Demain pour la suite !_

_Bakasims._


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Je me sens mal. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Neji parce-que je crois que je tombe amoureux de Hinata. Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est arrivée et je suis complétement perdu.

C 'est les vacances et comme d'habitude Neji a pas mal de boulot, du coup je me retrouve souvent avec Hinata qui passe toutes ses vacances ici,au manoir Hyuga, a cause du divorce de ses parents qui ne se passe pas très bien. Neji m'as pratiquement forcé à passé les vacances au manoir avec lui, suite a une énième dispute avec mes parents concernant mon homosexualité. Du coup, la jolie brune et moi on va souvent promener Akamaru et j'apprécie de plus en plus ces instants passé a ses côtés.

Et il y a une heure.

J'ai trompé Neji pour la première fois.

Presque par accident.

Elle a trébuché, je l'ai rattrapé, on s'est regardés dans les yeux un temps indéfinissable et je l'ai embrassé. Longuement. Tendrement. Amoureusement. C'était magique bien que complétement cliché quand j'y repense.

Quand j'ai réalisé, je me suis enfui. Et maintenant je suis dans la chambre de Neji, assis sur son lit à me morfondre. Parce-que le pire, le pire, c'est que j'ai adoré l'embrasser. J'ai adoré et si c'était a refaire je le referais surement et sans remords. C'était incroyablement et indéniablement meilleur qu'avec Neji.

Mince quel sorte de petit ami suis-je pour avoir osé trahir Neji alors qu'il y a à peine un mois on faisait notre coming-out ! Sans oublier que ce n'était pas avec un mec mais avec une fille ! Une fille ! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Que suis-je censé faire suite à cet incident ? Que suis-je censé en penser ? Suis-je gay ? Hétéro ? Amoureux de Hinata ? Ou de Neji ? Mais dois-je vraiment me poser la question de mon orientation ? Le plus important n'est-ce pas mes sentiments ?

J'aime Neji, j'aime son corps, j'aime lui faire l'amour, un peu moins qu'il me fasse l'amour. Ça veut dire que je suis gay non ? Ou peut-être bi ? Je ne sais pas. La seule relation que j'ai eu se résume a Neji. Je ne connais que lui, que son corps, ses baisers, sa tendresse, son amour.

Mais il y a Hinata, Hinata dont j'ai pu sentir les formes quand elle s'est pressé contre moi. Un corps de femme...tellement différent de ce que j'ai appris a connaître. Un corps qui me fait envie, qui m'intrigue. Faire l'amour a une femme doit être bien différent de ce que Neji et moi l'on fait. Et j'ai envie, Oh mon dieu, comme j'ai eu envie de connaître Hinata en profondeur lorsqu'elle s'est collé un peu plus à moi. J'ai eu envie de lui faire l'amour. Depuis qu'on s'est embrassé j'y pense souvent. J'ai envie de céder a la tentation, d'aller plus loin. Mais je n'y connais rien aux filles. Absolument rien.

Que dois-je faire ? Hinata...est-ce de l'amour ou de la simple curiosité ? Ou alors ce n'est qu'une bête et furtive envie de découvrir autre chose ? De la curiosité beaucoup trop poussé ? Après tout Hinata est une fille magnifique doté d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie. C'est la femme idéale. La seule femme qui ne se fond pas dans la masse . La seule femme qui me donne envie d'essayer autre chose, d'être hétéro.

Je ne suis définitivement pas normal. Ou alors peut-être que je le suis finalement, normal. Être attiré par une fille, ça arrive tous les jours a pas mal de garçon. C'est normal, logique. Mais cette attirance soudaine, cette brusque passion qui m'envahit quand elle me sourit ou me regarde un peu trop longuement est trop soudaine. Tout ça va trop vite beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Je ne contrôle plus rien et ça me fait un peu peur.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur le lit de Neji. Je jette un coup d'œil a l'horloge, j'ai raté l'heure du diner. De toutes façon Neji n'est pas là, et ne rentrera surement pas ce soir. J'aurais pas pu supporter un diner avec les Hyuga sans Neji et avec le regard envoutant de sa cousine posé sur moi.

Neji...je me met sur le ventre et prend son oreiller dans mes bras, respirant son odeur, une douce odeur de menthe fraiche. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je soupire et sans m'en rendre compte m'endort dans cette position.

Je me réveille brusquement, me mettant en position assise. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je passe une main sur mon visage, agressé par la lumière de la chambre que je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir allumé.

J'entends un bruit et sursaute en voyant Hinata près de la porte en nuisette transparente et sous-vêtements noir affriolant.

J'écarquille les yeux, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de son corps parfait qui me fait instantanément réagir, a ma plus grande honte et surprise. Je croise les jambes alors qu'elle referme la porte, les joues d'un rouge très prononcé.

« Désolé » chuchote-t-elle « Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dis-je aussi doucement qu'elle.

Elle éteint la lumière qu'elle avait sans doute allumé plus tôt et je l'entend avancé vers le lit. Je déglutit et tente d'oublier le violent et incontrôlable désir qu'elle me fait ressentir depuis que je l'ai rencontrer. Le lit s'affaisse a côté de moi alors que je sens son souffle un peu précipité sur mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »Murmurais-je une nouvelle fois, les yeux grands ouvert dans la pénombre, tendu et nerveux au possible.

« Je sais que c'est assez soudain...mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi la première fois que je t'ai vu... »Dit-elle doucement contre mon cou. Son corps ne me touche pas, mais son souffle me fait violemment frissonné.

Ça va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il faut qu'elle s'en aille, avant que je ne fasse une bêtise. Qu'on fassent une bêtise. J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. Je suis paralysé, par la peur, l'appréhension, l'envie.

« C'est pas dans mes habitudes. » Reprend-t-elle doucement « Mais j'ai appris...douloureusement, qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer les occasions, alors quand j'ai compris que je te plaisait aussi...j'ai décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. »

Sa main prend la mienne et la pose sur quelque-chose de doux. Ses seins. Mes yeux sont écarquillés et je reste un moment sans osé bougé ma main, avant de la reprendre et de me retourner vers elle rapidement.

« Kiba...je ne te plait pas ?» demanda-t-elle doucement et je pouvais sentir sa peur, ses doutes dans cette seule phrase.

« Si mais...je... »

« Quoi ? » me presse-t-elle

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et elle reprend la voix tremblante et rapide.

« Kiba, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça et je suis assez gêné comme ça, alors si je ne te plait pas, si...si tu ne veux pas, dis le clairement que j'arrête de me ridiculiser » Me supplie-t-elle la voix tremblante.

« C'est pas ça Hinata » Finis-je par dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne alors ? » dit-elle avec sa douceur habituelle en s'installant maladroitement sur mes jambes.

Mes joues chauffèrent et je tentais de garder un semblant de contrôle.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. » Murmurais-je gêné.

Il y eut un silence. Puis elle laissa échappé un soupir soulagée.

« ça sera notre première fois a tout les deux alors » rit-elle et je compris qu'elle était aussi tendu que moi.

Sa première fois ? Et elle voulait le faire avec un inconnu ? Moi ? À peine un mois après notre première rencontre ? J'étais clairement sceptique mais je ne pus poussé plus en avant mes interrogations. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je la laissait m'embrasser un moment avant de reculer, pris de remord.

« Je écoute...Hinata...on peut pas » Dis-je frustré et un peu paniqué.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop rapide »

Elle eut une exclamation surprise.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça » Se justifie-t-elle.

Elle soupire puis reprend, descendant de mes genoux.

« Tu n'as pas envie de moi. » Affirme-t-elle avec tristesse.

«C'est pas ça...je suis gay...je sors avec ton cousin...on est pas meilleurs amis...c'est mon petit-ami. » Finis-je par avoué, mortifié.

Il y eut un silence.

« Je sais. Neji me l'a dit. »

« Quoi alors pourquoi tu... »

« Je t'aime, c'est prématuré, je sais mais tu me plais énormément Kiba et je sens que je te plait beaucoup aussi. » dit-elle en bougeant ses hanches, nous faisant gémir de concert.

« Si je n'étais pas aussi sûre de mes sentiments je ne serait pas là entrain de presque te supplier pour que tu me fasse l'amour » Ajouta-t-elle rapidement et en bafouillant un peu.

« Est-ce que c'est la même chose pour toi ? » Hésita-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils tirailler entre mon envie et ma raison.

Il y eut un long silence et je finit par rendre les armes. L'envie plus forte que la culpabilité que je pourrais ressentir plus tard.

« Tu as des préservatifs ? »

Mettant habitué à la pénombre, je la vit plonger sa main dans son soutien-gorge et en ressortir un.

« Un seul ? » demandais-je amusé.

Je crois qu'elle rougit, me donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

« J'étais déjà mortifier d'en demander un a ma meilleur-amie » se justifia-t-elle.

Je ricanai et tendis ma main vers la commode sortant une boite de préservatifs un peu entamé.

« Pourquoi tu m'a demander si t'en avais ? » grogna-t-elle

« Je voulais être sur que tu n'allais pas sortir cette excuse pour tout arrêter. » Dis-je avec un sourire.

Elle m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres et se recula.

«Je suis sur de ce que je veux »affirma-t-elle et je l'allongeai doucement sur le lit oubliant un instant tout ce qui n'était pas nous.

On avait recommencer trois fois.

A vraie dire la première fois avait été assez, pour ne pas dire complétement catastrophique. Ne sachant pas m'y prendre j'avais pris les mêmes habitudes que j'avais avec Neji mais tout ce que j'avais réussi a faire c'était de lui faire mal et la faire pleurer. J'avais essayé d'être plus doux mais elle n'arrivait pas a prendre du plaisir et finalement c'était elle qui avait pris les choses en mains. Après ça a avait été beaucoup mieux et juste tout a l'heure ça avait été génial, le paradis en quelque sorte. Hinata avait finis par s'endormir mais moi j'avais le cerveau en ébullition.

J'avais fais l'amour avec une fille et ça avait été génial. Beaucoup mieux qu'avec Neji. Certe avec le brun je prenais du plaisir mais Neji n'aimait pas trop être en dessous et je dois dire que moi non-plus mais je m'en étais accommodé et j'avais appris a apprécier recevoir.

Hinata était bruyante pendant l'acte et ça avait été une vraie surprise de voir qu'au lieu de m'agacer, c'était très stimulant. Les dernières heures étaient surement les plus belles et les plus intense que j'avais connu dans ma vie.

Mais en dehors de ça une pensée ressortait plus que les autres.

Je venais de tromper Neji et je ne regrettais pas. A vraie dire je crois que j'étais vraiment tomber amoureux d'Hinata et il allait falloir que j'annonce ça a Neji. Neji que j'aimais encore un peu je crois. Non je crois que je m'étais plutôt habitué à l'aimer. Je redoutais la confrontation. Il m'aimait et je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais surtout j'allais être le petit ami de Hinata et je ne savais absolument pas comment tout ça allait se passer. Être avec une fille ça me faisait bizarre. Pourtant, si la majorité des couples étaient hétéro, c'est que ça ne devait pas être si compliqué d'être amoureux d'une fille.

Une main douce sur mon torse me sortit de mes pensées et je souris en voyant Hinata se réveiller doucement. J'avais allumer la petite lampe et ça avait du la déranger dans son sommeil.

Elle sourit en me voyant et je la contemplait avec un air d'imbécile heureux avant de l'embrasser doucement.

« Sa va ? »Demandais-je

« Oui... » miaula-t-elle en s'étirant doucement, me laissant admirer son corps pâle.

« C'était génial » ajouta-t-elle en rougissant adorablement.

Oui, j'étais définitivement tombé amoureux d'elle, sa ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Hinata était un ange, mon ange.

« Je t'aime » soufflais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant et m'attira a elle. Je frissonnai en sentant nos deux corps nus et moite se presser l'un contre l'autre - je m'étais rapidement habitué à sentir ses seins d'une taille non négligeable contre mon torse - puis laissait ma tête retomber entre ses seins d'une douceur sans égale.

« Prête pour un quatrième tour ? » demandais-je taquin, en me relevant légèrement.

« J'aurais bien aimée, mais il va falloir que je retourne dans ma chambre au cas ou Neji reviendrait cette nuit. » murmura-t-elle entre plusieurs baisers.

« Trop tard je suis là » dit une voix glaciale dans notre dos.

Je me tendis glacé et me retournais lentement.

Neji était sur le pas de la porte un mélange de haine, de douleur, de trahison et de tristesse dans ses yeux.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_Oulala le gros retard que j'ai pris . _

_Mille excuses, j'éssaierai de me faire pardonner en postant les deux derniers chapitres avant mercredi ^^._

_Bon et encore une fois moi et l'orthographe ça fait Pi donc bon, je me suis relue un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai tentée de corrigé des fautes en prenant le risque d'en rajouter mais j'éspère que c'est lisible et que les fautes ne saute pas trop aux yeux. Si c'est le cas n'hésité pas à me le dire et je corrigerai._

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, ça fait plaisir =D._

_A bientôt._

_Bakasims_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Étrangement ça n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique que je ne l'aurai pensé. Neji n'avait fait aucune scène et nous avait demandé de sortir de sa chambre d'une voix polaire avant de claquer la porte. J'avais passé le reste de la nuit dans une chambre d'amis, ne me sentant pas le courage de rester avec Hinata après la découverte fracassante du brun.

Après ça j'avais souvent sentit le regard lourd d'accusation de Neji sur moi mais il n'avait fait aucun geste pour que je vienne m'expliquer avec lui et je faisais de toute façon tout mon possible pour éviter de le regarder et me prendre de plein fouet ses yeux assombrit par une tristesse sans nom.

Les deux semaines de vacances s'était donc déroulé dans un grand malaise et un silence remplit de non-dit entre l'héritier et moi et j'avais finit par le fuir pour passer le reste de mes vacances avec Hinata, que j'apprenais petit a petit à connaître.

La Hyuga et moi nous en sortions pas trop mal, question couple, bien qu'on aient tout fait à l'envers.

Notre premier rendez-vous avait été paradisiaque et mon coup de foudre se renforçait de jours en jours en de réel sentiments. J'avais encore du mal avec le fait de sortir avec une fille. Je n'étais pas très galant ou doux et surtout j''étais trop souvent maladroit. Mais Hinata prenait ça avec le sourire et un calme olympien quand je me révélait être indélicat avec elle. J'avais du mal a lui prendre la main ou lui montrer des signes d'affections en public et quand c'était le cas je m'étonnais toujours de ne voir aucun regard de dégout ou d'incompréhension. C'était une vraie bouffée d'air frais. De nouveaux horizons s'offraient a moi. Mais surtout mon avenir ne me semblait plus aussi sombre.

Hinata et moi pourrions nous marier sans problèmes et même avoir des enfants ! Bien sur ce n'était pas dans projets pour l'instant. Le bonheur a perte de vue me tendait les bras ! J'en venais même à me demander comment j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Pas de Neji mais d'un garçon. Être homosexuel apportait tellement de complication ! Bien sur il y avait l'amour et le sexe mais les désagréments du à l'intolérance de la société était tel que je doutais que ses deux choses face réellement le poids. Aimer Hinata était tellement plus simple, plus facile. Et le corps de la jolie brune était plus qu'attirant. J'étais heureux. Et je repensais sans cesse a toutes ses années perdu à me croire gay.

Parce-que je n'était pas gay.

Je ne pouvais définitivement plus croire que j'étais gay ou que je l'avais été.

J'avais longtemps cru que si les corps des autres garçons ne me faisait pas plus d'effet que ça c'est parce-que j'aimais Neji. Mais il faut croire que je m'étais trompé. Encore maintenant quand il m'arrivait de le regarder a la dérobée je comprenais que seul son corps pâle, sans défauts et filiforme me plaisait. La silhouette des autres garçons n'avait jamais su suscité mon intérêt alors que le corps des filles m'émoustillait qu'à peine. Bien que ce ne soit rien comparé au feu qu'Hinata savait allumé en moi. Il faut croire que seul les Hyuga me faisait de l'effet.

Hinata était douce, timide bien qu'entreprenante quand nous n'étions que deux, elle était la gentillesse incarnée et la fille la plus féminine et attirante que je connaissais. C'est pourquoi quand la rentrée eut lieu et qu'Hinata, inscrite depuis peu dans mon lycée, vint vers moi je la présentait sans honte a mon groupe d'amis qui brillait par l'absence de Neji.

S'ils avaient tous été choqués, la plupart avait acceptés notre relation bien plus rapidement que lorsque que j'étais avec Neji et le reste de l'école semblait de nouveau me considérer comme un simple élève. J'avais repris ma place dans l'équipe de rugby, certains de mes amis étaient revenus vers moi : Je me sentais revivre et amoureux.

Un blond aux yeux bleus un peu braillard que je considérait comme mon plus fidèle ami me mit cependant en garde, perplexe face a mon soudain changement de situation : Étais-je sincère avec Hinata ? Ne l'utilisais-je pas pour retrouver de la valeur aux yeux des autres ? N'étais-je pas tombé amoureux d'une pâle copie de Neji parce-que c'était une fille et que c'était plus facile ? N'avais-je vraiment plus aucuns sentiments pour Neji ?

Ces questions m'avait ébranlé mais après mures réflexions et discussions avec mon meilleur-ami, il s'avérait qu'Hinata soit réellement la femme de ma vie. Cependant et comme me l'avait conseillé Naruto il fallait que je discute avec Neji, pour qui j'avais encore un grand sentiment d'affection, mêlé a de la tristesse et un peu de honte. Mais si je faisais le fanfaron et amusait la galerie avec mes pitreries quotidiennes. Toute mon audace et ma témérité s'envolait quand je pensais à Neji et au fait que nous devions parler.

Heureusement ou malheureusement ce fut lui qui finit par venir a ma rencontre alors que je discutais avec mon ange au sujet de ma passion canine. Il était entré tel un vent glacé dans la chambre et avait refermé la porte dans un claquement sec. Je me raidis instantanément face aux yeux haineux qu'il ne posa pas sur moi mais sur la douce Hinata.

Elle se releva calmement et je décidais de rester en arrière. Neji semblait d'abord vouloir discuter avec sa cousine.

« Tu cherche quelque chose Neji ? »

« Je suis venu reprendre ce qui m'appartient, pétasse » Dit-il d'une voix basse et tendu.

La phrase sonna un long moment dans l'air, la jolie brune et moi une expression choqué sur le visage.

En 14 ans, c'était bien la première fois que j'entendais Neji être aussi vulgaire.

« Pardon ? » S'étouffa presque Hinata, les yeux plissés par la colère « Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. »

« Sa t'amuse de voler les petits-amis des autres ? » Continua-t-il le corps tendu comme un arc et une expression que je qualifierais d'orage sur son visage.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Neji reprit sa voix devenant de plus en plus glaciale.

« Je savais que t'étais qu'une pute qui écartait les cuises à la première occasion, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que tu irais aussi loin par jalousie » siffla-t-il

Hinata le gifla tellement vite que ni Neji ni moi ne l'avions vu venir.

Je me levais d'un bond, choqué par la violence qu'elle y avait mis. Hinata me semblait moins douce d'un coup. Neji releva la tête mais ne fit rien de plus que de lancer un regard meurtrier à Hinata.

Il me semblait bien plus humain qu'Hinata a cet instant et j'eus un petit coup au cœur que je décidais d'ignorer.

« Je t'interdis de m'insulter de la sorte » se justifia-t-elle, la main encore en l'air

« Et tu crois que j'en est quelque chose à faire ? Je t'avais interdit de l'approcher et tu me la voler! » Hurla soudainement Neji, des larmes de frustration au coin des yeux « T'es qu'une connasse ! »Termina-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

Et je sut à cet instant que quelque chose couvait entre eux, depuis bien plus longtemps que ces dernières semaines. Ils se haïssaient et je n'avais dut être qu'un déclencheur.

Hinata tenta de le gifler encore mais il lui attrapa la main et lui envoya un coup de poing qui l'assomma presque.

Je voulus m'interposer, la scène me soulevant le cœur mais Hinata alors que Neji arborait un sourire de pure satisfaction aux lèvres se jeta sur lui, tel une chienne enragé voulant protégé son petit d'un danger, le faisant basculé avec une force surhumaine au sol.

Je regardais la scène horrifié et incapable de faire un geste. Au fil des secondes je sentais mon cœur se briser un peu plus. Comment avais-je pu avoir des sentiments pour eux ? Comment n'avais-je pas pu voir cette violence qui sommeillait en eux. Il étais hors de question que je fasse la même erreur que ma belle-mère.

Des insultes fusaient toutes les secondes alors que le combat ne ressemblait plus tellement a un combat mais a quelque chose ressemblant a celui qui tirerait le plus fort les longs cheveux de l'autre.

J'étais consterner, écœurer.

Comment la douce Hinata pouvait-elle se montrer si violente ? Comment Neji pouvait-il osé frapper une fille. Dégouté, je passais a côté d'eux sans un mot et sortais du domaine. Je pouvais comprendre que Neji soit jaloux, mais nous aurions pu en parler calmement. Au lieu de ça il avait attaqué Hinata et celle-ci au lieu de calmer le jeu l'avait frappé.

Cruelle désillusion.

Le cœur en lambeaux, je soupirais déçu, agacé et blessé par leur comportement.

Je ne leur pardonnerai jamais.

Ça paraissait peut-être injuste de les jugés de façon aussi radicale pour cet écart. Mais la violence était une chose que j'exécrai et qui ne méritait aucun pardon.

Longtemps, mon père avait été alcoolique après que ma mère biologique soit morte a ma naissance et longtemps j'avais été battu et insulté, mon père me reprochant la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Heureusement ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait fait fait la rencontre de ma mère adoptive et celle-ci l'avait aidé à arrêter l'alcool. Il avait par la suite arrêté de me battre et arrêté de tout simplement s'occuper de moi quand il avait compris que je ne lui pardonnerai jamais toutes ces années de souffrance, de peur et honte. Encore plus quand il avait replongé après la mort de son plus fidèle compagnon canin et que je l'avais vu frappée sa nouvelle femme avant qu'il ne se reprenne et ne s'épanche en excuse inutile. Le mal avait déjà été fait. Mon père ne changerait jamais.

Je haïssais la violence. Je ne considérais pas le rugby comme un sport violent. Les joueurs n'étaient pas des tendres mais c'était loin d'être un combat ou l'on frappait pour le plaisir de faire mal. C'était un sport noble et physique. Pas violent.

Sans m'en rendre compte j'arrivais au monastère. C'était un endroit apaisant un peu à l'écart de la ville. Rapidement je repérais Shikamaru un ami d'enfance mais aussi et surtout mon confident quand ça n'allait pas fort. Je me tournais toujours vers lui lorsque j'avais besoin de conseil, ou d'une oreille pour m'écouter. Il balayait les marches menant au monastère, l'air un peu ailleurs comme toujours. Shikamaru avait mon âge mais très jeune il avait choisit sa voie et il semblait heureux en menant cette vie.

L'apprenti moine du entendre le son de mes pas sur le gravier car il se retourna et me fit un sourire sincère avant de m'accueillir avec une longue étreinte amicale. Sans un mot, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un petit temple à cinq minutes du monastère. Shikamaru s'allongea, regardant avec ravissement les nuages. Je m'installait près de lui en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe » demanda paresseusement Shikamaru

Il suffit de cette phrase pour que je lui raconte sans complexe les événements des dernières semaines.

Après mon récit, il resta un long moment silencieux et je soupirais en m'allongeant près de lui.

« T'as vie de moine a l'air bien plus simple et enrichissante que ma vie » constatais-je

« Je t'envie un peu. »Ajoutais-je dans un souffle.

« Il y a un temps ou tu comptais devenir moine » Rappella sagement shikamaru d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Je pouffais de rire. J'avais eu des envies bizarre plus jeune. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour ne plus avoir a rentrer chez moi.

« J'étais encore jeune et immature et je détestais ma vie...mon père...je ne suis pas pur et en plus j'étais homosexuel, je ne peux pas devenir moine » Répondis-je d'un ton docte.

« Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir mais de vouloir, si tu le veux tu peux rejoindre ma voie. »Bailla-t-il.

J'éclatais franchement de rire, pensant a une blague mais le visage de shikamaru était tout à fait sérieux.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Si tu le veux vraiment, ce chemin t'es ouvert aussi. » Dit-il avec un sourire serein.

Je me tus et regardais les nuages y réfléchissant sérieusement. Ça pouvait être une idée. Ça ne me coutait rien de tenter ma chance et Shikamaru avait l'air d'être heureux en tant que moine. Finis les problèmes de cœurs, de lycée, plus de famille sur le dos : a moi la zen attitude, la vie paisible et tranquille. La vie de rêve quoi!

« Comment on fait » soufflais-je.

« Il faut passez un examen. » Dit-il en se relevant.

Je fit de même et il me regarda sérieusement.

« Le veux-tu réellement ? Du plus profond de ton cœur ? »

J'hésitais mais finis par hocher la tête.

« La vie de moine est parsemée d'embuche, j'espère que tu en es conscient...il ne faut pas que tu choisisse cette voie en pensant pouvoir oublier tes problèmes, les ignorer. Il ne faut pas que tu choisisse cette voie par facilité. »

Il se détourna et je le regardait avancé calmement, le nez en l'air et cet air toujours aussi paisible et intelligent sur le visage.

C'était peut-être un coup de tête stupide.

Une folie.

Une crise adolescente passagère.

Mais je le suivis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ma nouvelle vie commençait maintenant.

_**Fin.**_

_Oulala les jours passent plus vite que prévu xD, c'est déjà demain Mercredi oo ! _

_Quand j'ai réalisée je me suis speedé pour tout corrigé et vous posté la suite aujourd'hui. _

_Donc ben voilà la fin de ce petit cadeau offert à toi Crazy ^^. _

_J'éspère qu'à défaut de te plaire l'intention t'auras fait plaisir =D. _

_Pour les autres je vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos alertes ou tout simplement pour avoir passé un petit moment de votre précieux temps à lire cette mini-fanfic. _

_Je ne vous dis pas aurevoir mais a tout de suite : je cours poster l'épilogue._

**_Bakasims_**


	5. Chapitre 5: Epilogue

_**Chapitre 5**_

Deux semaines plus tard.

Je suis dans ma chambre. Mes parents sont en face de moi et vocifèrent des choses que je ne comprend pas. Je suis complétement anéanti et me fiche de leurs inquiétudes et du fait qu'ils veuillent savoir ou j'étais passé ces dernières semaines.

Je serre un peu plus fort la lettre dans mes mains et la relit, rageur.

J'ai échoué à l'examen.

La raison ?

Ma foi n'est pas assez profonde !

Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il fallait nécessairement croire en un dieu ? Voué toute sa vie a ce fichu dieu ? Sans parler du vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Je suis un adolescent en pleine possession de ses hormones qui vient à peine de découvrir que coucher avec des filles c'est le pied. On ne peut pas sincèrement vouloir de moi que je dise adieu a tout ça ?

Rageur je me lève, bien décidé à aller faire un tour pour me changer les idées. J'entends vaguement mes parents me demander ou est-ce que je vais mais je les ignore.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que je marche les mains dans les poches et le nez en l'air je percute violemment quelqu'un et un liquide froid vient tacher ma légère veste. Et alors que je m'apprête a invectiver l'inconnu, mon regard tombe sur une jolie blonde plantureuse aux yeux bleus.

Elle me sourit piteusement et c'est le coup de foudre.

Je ne suis définitivement pas gay ou alors au moins bi.

Et une chose et sur : Faire vœu d'abstinence ?

Alors qu'une aussi jolie jeune fille existe ?

Hors de question.

Dire qu'il m'aura fallut dix-sept ans pour ouvrir les yeux sur la vie et le fait que Neji ne soit pas le seul être-humain intéressant sur terre.

Dix-sept ans, c'est beaucoup mais je compte bien me rattraper rapidement.

«J'accepte tes excuses si tu me dis ton prénom et que tu accepte que je t'offre un café » Tentais-je avec un air séducteur surement raté vu mon manque d'entrainement niveau drague.

A vraie dire, je m'attendais a un refus direct et sans appel, au lieu de ça, elle rit en voyant mon embarras et avec un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg répond :

« Ino. Et c'est d'accord pour un café. »

A cet instant je sus que je venais de tomber amoureux et que cette fille était sans aucun doute mon âme-soeur.

_**Fin**_

_Bon cet épilogue ne sert pas à grand chose si ce n'est confirmé une chose : Ce cher Kiba à le coup de foudre facile xD. _

_Puis bon vous voyez vraiment cet excité de service faire moine ? De plus ne deviens pas moine qui veut. _

_Juste une petite précision quand même, mes connaissances sur la vie de moine sont très limités alors je ne peut pas vous assurer la véracité de ce que vous avez lu._

_Voili-voilou ! Cette fois cette histoire est définitivement terminée. _

_A bientôt !_

**_Bakasims._**


End file.
